deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame
Akame is the titular protagonist from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame *Alisa(God Eater) vs Akame (Complete) *Black Star vs. Akame *Blake Belladonna vs Akame *Dante vs Akame *Akame vs Deadpool *Deathstroke vs Akame *Ryu vs Akame *Akame vs Elesis *Jetstream Sam VS Akame *Akame vs Katarina *Akame vs. Kenshiro *Akame VS Killua *Akame vs Kirito (Complete) *Mikasa Ackerman vs Akame *Akame vs Pisces Aphrodite *Akame vs. Raiden *Ruby Rose vs. Akame *Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi *Saitama vs. Akame *Akame vs. Speed of Sound Sonic *Akame vs X-23 *Akame VS Yuichiro Hyakuya With Kurome *Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric *Akame & Kurome vs Ram & Rem With Leone *Dante and Deadpool vs Akame and Leone With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Possible Opponents * Deadpool (Marvel) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Galen Marek (Star Wars) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) * Shana (Shakugan no Shana) * Strea (Sword Art Online) * Wolverine (Marvel) History As a child, Akame and her younger sister Kurome were sold into the service of the Empire and trained as assassins before they were later separated by Gozuki, taking Akame under his wing to train as a member of the Elite Seven. After a few years of committing atrocities and watching her comrades die, Akame became dissatisfied and resentful towards the government. It was only when Akame met the former General Najenda during an attempted assassination that she finally defected to the Rebels and became a member of Night Raid. Death Battle Info Akame is often considered along Night Raid's strongest members, her training enabling her to fight on par with the Empire's highest rank members. She is a capable and powerful fighter with remarkable speed and reflexes, being able to dodge and counter-attack with deadly results, and is also skilled in hand to hand combat. She also gives off no killing intent at all when she fights, making it difficult for the enemy to sense her presence. Kiriichimonji While in the Elite Seven, Akame used the Vassal Arm known as Kiriichimonji. It is a katana that creates permanent wounds on an opponent that never heal. Murasame Between after leaving the Elite Seven and joining Night Raid, Akame acquires the Imperial Arm known as One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Murasame is a katana known for being coated in an immensely deadly poison that kills whoever it cuts within seconds with no known antidote. But the blade is ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Imperials, machines, and animated corpses. Murasame also possess a Trump Card called ''Ennoodzuno (or Little War Horn)'' that boosts the user's physical abilities greatly, but Akame prefers to use it as a last resort. The reason is that the trump requires one of two painful methods to activate it: killing someone dear to her or subjecting herself to the blade's poison to resist it effects while accepting responsibility for her actions. Martial Artist * Took on a group of thugs, disarmed one, and proceeded to slaughter the rest * Spared Mine Feats * In the manga, she is one of the only surviving characters in both AGK Zero and Akame Ga Kill series * She, alongside Kurome were one of only a handful of children to survive the deadly training camp (since as children) * Killed Taeko * Can easily dodge bullets * Fought off/Resist to Zanku's Teigu (Abilities: Battle-precognition, Telepathy, Illusions) and defeats him * Keep up with characters like Bulat * Cut through a stone pillar with a single swipe * Landed the killing blow on Dr. Stylish's Danger Beast form * React and dodged Lightning at very close distance, alongside Esdeath (probably wasn't at her limit or at her minimum) * Fought and nearly overwhelmed Wave * Sliced/Cut Tatsumi's (Tyrant Form) chest * Killed a Rakasha Demon * Killed 5 strong hybrid Danger-Beast with only her bare hands * Was able to scratch and even damage Grand Chariot repeatedly. * Killed Esdeath after an epic battle while saving Tatsumi by "killing" the Tyrant. Flaws Gallery Akame Akame ga Kill.png Akame .png Akame_Render(normal).png Akame ga Kill! - 01.png Akame_arrives_at_the_Church.png Akame main.png Akame.jpg Akame (Akame ga kill Zero).png|Akame in Akame ga kill!: Zero Akame (Divine Gate).png|Akame in Divine Gate Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Assassin Category:Square Enix Character Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Vigilante Combatants